


Ses armes

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, john winchester is a dick, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester n'est rien sans ses armes, elles font partie de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ses armes

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un petit défi "écrire en 10 minutes un texte sur un thème donné", donc j'ai pas eu forcément le temps de penser à faire des jolies phrases (ni à trouver un scénario cohérent d'ailleurs), si vous voulez bien m'excuser par avance
> 
> Ce coup ci le thème était arme
> 
> ils sont pas à moi

Il était des choses sans lesquelles il se sentait nu, terriblement vulnérable. Le poignard, toujours à portée de main dans sa poche intérieure, et son revolver, poids rassurant dans le creux de ses reins. Il se sentait mal quand il ne les avait pas sur lui. Même quand il dormait, l'un ou l'autre étaient toujours près de lui, sous son oreiller, sur la table de nuit, toujours.

Bien sûr il avait d'autres choses, dans le coffre de l'Impala, des lames, des fusils, des arbalètes et autres objets de mort. Et il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de choses qui ne pourraient pas être tués d'un coup de poignard ou d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais ces deux-là, c'était autre chose. Un gri-gri, un peu comme l'amulette que lui avait offerte Sam quand il était petit. Quelque chose pour se dire qu'il était fort, qu'il pouvait protéger son petit frère. Quelque chose qui reposait dans sa main et qui le rassurait, quelque chose qu'il tenait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait. Quelque chose que son père lui avait fourré dans les mains, en lui disant de s'occuper de son petit frère. Quelque chose de trop lourd pour un si petit garçon.

A l'âge où les autres garçons dorment avec un ours en peluche, lui dormait avec un poignard, un revolver sous l'oreiller, un bras tendu hors de son lit pour que Sam puisse s'accrocher à sa main, pour qu'il sache qu'il pouvait monter dans son lit, et qu'il le protégerait. Il ne les avait lâchés, pas depuis cet âge, et il dormait toujours avec un bras tendu hors du lit, vers Sam, pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher s'il faisait un cauchemar, pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans son lit. Même si Sam était sans doute beaucoup trop grand pour se faufiler dans son lit sans le faire tomber à terre. Il avait gardé ses habitudes, et son arme sous l'oreiller, sur la table de nuit.

Son père ne lui avait pas donné une arme, il lui avait donné un but. Il avait fait de lui une arme. 


End file.
